


Desert journey

by NemesisDarius



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: This wasn't what I originally had in mind, but if it's how it's gotta be. Then, so be it. Enjoy or not? This is self-indulging after all.
Relationships: Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Kudos: 6





	Desert journey

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes groaning from the pain in the back of her head, then her attention was focused on how she was not seeing anything even when she clearly had her eyes open. She tried to reach her face but as it didn't move. She understood that something wasn't right, paying more attention to her surroundings. She was on the road and judging the pain in the back of her head. She was knocked out and kidnapped. The question was who had the fucking balls to kidnap her, and how would she manage to get out of this. Butch is probably already searching for her everywhere but she isn't stupid. It might already be too late when he locates her.

The car came to a stop as the abductors stepped out and walked to the trunk to throw her on the hard ground. A groan escaping her mouth from having her skin almost ripped off. She then heard something else land next to her. She felt a hand on top of her head before what was preventing her from seeing was removed. She blinked twice adjusting to the sunlight to be welcomed by two built men that she didn't recognize. She gritted her teeth in anger and turned her head to the other person. A maid uniform... Is it who she thinks it is. She had her response when they removed the bag from her head. It was indeed the crazy-ass maid working for that brat.

What the hell was she doing there? She turned her head once the men began to laugh as they went back to the car and went away. Leaving them in a wasteland. She began to furiously try to remove her handcuffs. Then a click got her attention signaling that the other had already removed her own. She didn't understand why she was surprised, she was an ex-military. She got that shit in her blood now.

Rosarita moved her eyes to the brunette, "Two-hands, what a surprise to see you here. Are you struggling with your handcuffs?" She questioned while thinking on a rapid way to get back to the master. He was certainly worried and already searching for her.

Rebecca snarled aggressively growled at the maid, "Does it fucking look like I need your help four eyes?!" Before she could even move she was pinned on the ground. The right hand of the maid around her neck. "You should watch your language, do not forget that you can't use your hands. You're defenseless, it wouldn't be hard to kill you."

Rebecca glared at her before looking away, she had a point. They were even when it comes to gunplay and brawling but, right now, she was at her mercy. She stayed silent which had the maid grew a smile. She removed her hand from her neck and lifted her off the ground easily. She moved behind her and removed the handcuffs throwing them away.

"What now?" Rebecca asked trying to get rid of the annoying feeling of wearing handcuffs for far too long. "We follow the tire tracks," Rosarita simply responded before removing her fake glasses to put them in the front pocket of her uniform. As she located them she began walking after them. It was best to hurry before they had gotten too thirsty or hungry to be even able to walk. Rebecca rapidly followed her.

"It's not your first time being in this situation?" Rebecca questioned. Maybe it was the army that trained her for those occasions or maybe it wasn't her first time being kidnapped? She didn't know much about this woman outside of the fact that she was some sort of terminator maid. She had a fair taste of it when she had to deal with a concussion. Just remembering it made her grit her teeth. If it wasn't for the fact that she had already gotten her revenge on her. She'd be asking for a fight right here and right now.

Rosarita responded, "It is not. Before becoming a maid, I had been kidnapped there and there. I am a good looking woman, so scumbags often tried to sell me to some pigs for money. Now, they are all dead." Rebecca nodded, guess even before the army. She was already a tough bitch. It is funny how they are similar yet so different. They could have had the same lifestyle but fate decided that they would not. She is an ex-military maid and she is a hired gun.

Then Rebecca suddenly tripped over a rock spraining her left ankle letting out a loud, "Fuck!" Rosarita stopped and looked at her then sighed deeply. What a pain she is, she could not believe they were equal when it comes to fighting and gunplay. While she could just leave her there and continue alone. The black lagoon could possibly want to pick a bone with her because of this. She walked to the swearing woman and placed her right arm behind her and the other one under her thighs. She then lifted her off the ground.

Rebecca had stopped swearing when the other had come down to hold her like a princess, her face reddening as she looked away. She had a sprained ankle so she was able to understand why the maid decided to take her into her arms. Although, it was unexpected as they tried to kill each other once. "Thanks..." She whispered so the other didn't hear which was a success. Rosarita kept walking forward following the tire tracks. This was going to be a really long walk.

Time went on and it was already night. They had decided to settle down under a rock as they could not see anything. Rebecca had removed her left shoe to let her foot breathe. It wasn't as bad as she thought but she would still not be able to walk by tomorrow. She slowly lifted her eyes to the maid who has been staring at the starlit sky mostly thinking that she would be in her arms again... She wasn't too happy about this but she couldn't do anything against it. Not unless she wanted to make her foot worse, and that wasn't good as a hired gun. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what was going inside her head staring at the moon like this Maybe, she was thinking about that brat?

She moved her eyes back to the ground once the maid turned in the direction, there was no way she had been caught red-handed. Rosarita sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her to bring her closer. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Screamed Rebecca on top of her lungs, she had not seen that one coming. "It's to stay warm for the night," the maid answered before closing her eyes ignoring any other words from the brunette. Rebecca eventually gave up and wrapped an arm around her. She made a good point even if she despised admitting it.

It was her turn to fall asleep. Soon enough, the sunrise presented itself. A ray of light right on the eyes of Rebecca that woke her up, she looked down expecting to find the maid but much to her surprise. She wasn't there anymore. She turned her head to the opposite side and she was there on her feet watching the surroundings. Her stomach crying hunger caught the attention of Rosarita who chuckled before turning to face her. "If you're hungry then we should get moving," she said going down to pick her up.

She was stopped by Rebecca who pointed her finger at her before speaking, "If you really gotta hold me, how about a piggyback instead." The maid failed to see how this was going to make anything different but she gave her what she wanted. She got in front of her and the other wrapped her arms around her neck. The maid stood up and the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist. "Let's not waste any more time," Rebecca said to which she received a nod prior to Rosarita walking forward in where the tire tracks were yesterday. After searching for thirty minutes, she stopped and looked up to the sky. The tire tracks weren't there anymore. "This will be harder than I thought." 

Rebecca raised her brows then looked down at the ground and understood what she meant. She gritted her teeth and encircled her left arm around the other's neck prior to snarling at her, "You useless fucking bitch! We should have continued yesterday!" Rosarita growled before turning the table on Rebecca easily undoing the headlock and throwing her into the ground. "You shut your damn mouth hired-gun. You haven't been anything else than a dead-weight. We might be on par but I have more experience than you in a lot of fields. This one as well, but would you prefer I leave you there to see which one gets back first?" A sadistic grin crossing her face towards the struggling brunette who was glaring at her. She was aware of her pride but with a sprained ankle, she wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time. Enough time to be found dead.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Snapped Rebecca getting up from the floor running to the maid to jab her in the face, Rosarita evaded it rather easily and kicked the sprained foot off the ground resulting in the hired-gun falling on her. To stop her from getting up she wrapped her legs around her waist placing a hand behind her head to get her closer. "What the fuck you playing at?!" Rebecca placed a hand around her neck but that didn't prevent the distance between them to be shortening until they met each other. Rebecca shocked and Rosarita closing her eyes to enjoy this moment of silence and the sheer shock from the other.

It eventually was broken up by the maid who got the other off her with a simple push. She stood and took the dust off her uniform staring at the other who stared back then looked away. She grinned then lifted her off the ground so they could continue. Rebecca didn't say anything about it this time looking at her thighs the whole time. The maid had found another way to get them back which was walking in the opposite direction of the sun. They would be home in no time. Rebecca might not be able to look her in the eyes if they ever see each other again after this misadventure. Plus, she wanted to get her revenge on whoever kidnapped her alone.


End file.
